


ok.

by niconugget



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Help, heaven's ward - Freeform, i'm gay for these bad elves, mostly for hermenost, the heaven's ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: The size of one -weapon- among Heaven's ward puts up to debate the size of their personal armoir in their posession. i'm talking about penises.
Kudos: 1





	ok.

One would think as a axe wielder, they would have the most muscle. the most length to work with. it is partly true. Hermenost of Levin has the /2nd/ biggest weapon within the ward, in private rooms there was once comparison between said axe wielders. But they are all big men and train as required and more due to their position as the archbishop own men. Their muscle mass according to their position. 

Though hermenost subligar bulges obscenely when without the cover of armour. 

Ignass though has the /longest/ of spears within the ward and Charibert, though sizable for a hume, is perhaps average in elezen standards but he makes do with skills and technique. Though one could say their eldest has both in spades? though devote in their worship of the fury , they do still fall prey to lust. but only among private of the private of women and men. 

The good sers of the heaven's ward have great weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny for heaven's ward.


End file.
